User talk:Ravman29
--Lewser 13:16, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Talk To Me Featured articles Welcome to the colbert loyalists. I am DANN135. Chief of Americanness. Did you know that you can vote to have an article featured? I'm trying to get my page featured myself. Its called 2016 Presidential Election, but I need 2 more yes votes. So here's what you do, Go to the main page, Click on featured articles, Go to "vote for feature articles" Find the column for 2016 Presidential Election, Go on the yes column, and write +1, and then your signature. It's as simple as pie. Sinx Sincerely, --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 17:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:10, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back Long time no see "Mrs. Colbert" (lol)! I see you are giving Mr. Falwell his just desserts! Don't forget to post some kind of note with files you upload that says that the use for the file is "parody". You can edit that in even after you upload. If you have any questions, drop me a note. Good to have you back!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:02, 18 May 2007 (UTC) FYI I did make a "too facty" template, just for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:47, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Dear Mr./Ms. Lunatic You nominated Abraham Lincoln, but you didn't vote, go back and vote!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:30, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Don't tamper with the voting process.--Lewser 10:15, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Headline on Main Page The reason why it says the Baby Jesus thing is because that's the title of the first article on the Breaking News page. if you write something about Bush dissolving congress, I will change the headline.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:12, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :Oh, I thought you were going to call it "Bush Dissolves Congress"? --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:32, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, but "Rumsfeld Resigns" is the truth, "Bush Dissolves Congress" is truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:03, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Abraham Lincoln Well done! If you can finish your re-write for this article before November 17, 2006 (midnight PST), you can nominate it for a "Truthie". Keep up the good work!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:34, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Are you sure you want it there and not as a Re-Write? It seems people are boycotting the "Features" --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:51, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::I supposed tt can be nominated for both (there's no rule against that), I just think since there is now a deadline for "Article of the Year" people are avoiding voting for competition ("Features")! And thank you for fixing that mess that was on Abraham Lincoln. It just goes to show what one person (you) can do with truthiness!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:10, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :::Thank you for rewriting that monstrosity...but you don't have to apologize...everything on this wiki is a work in progress...the thing that some of the younger contributors have to learn about writing is that you can't fall in love with your "babies" because someday you may have to delete them. Some of the "less experienced" writers have trouble doing that; they fall in love with what they wrote and can't accept any kind of criticism. ("How dare you say my precious baby is ugly!") I guess ya gotta have thick skin if you wanna write. Just don't take anything anyone says personally; even if--especially if--they are trying to hurt your feelings. Just keep writing.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:15, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :::: I suggest changing the St. Louis Arch picture back to Lincoln's cock-ring. IMO it was funnier that way. Other than that, great job on the rewrite. --Esteban Colberto 21:29, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Falwell Hey! I like the expansion that you did for Jerry Falwell - I expanded on your expansion a little, and did some rearranging for a build that I was trying to get in terms of the sort of "importance" (or self-importance). So I moved the "beast" section down and combined the battle with Flynt and the Clenis, etc. I felt like it was more "dramatic" that way. Obviously, you should feel free to make any changes you feel. I'm really glad you took this on - I was just saying to MC Esteban the day before yesterday that I would like to see this article filled out enough to nominate it for Featured status!! I'm sure the Reverend would be proud and grateful for our attention, too!--thisniss 18:51, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, I've really only dealt with the wikinazis from wikipedia here, but I still appreciate the civility (in other words, back atchya). Looks like it's only a couple votes shy of the front page, now, too!--thisniss 15:20, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I get the prophet thing, too. Sometimes you think, this is just too crazy to be real, and then you remember... . Happens to me a lot more since I've been spending so much time here, because you always think you're pushing the outside edge of the possible, until someone goes and does something even more outsider-ere. What are you gonna do? sigh... ;) Anyway, I am going to put the link you sent me into the article, since I was going to open it today for a minute to copy some stuff for the Wikia Humor Blog. I should have it up there in a few hours at the latest (Not sure when I'll get to it).--thisniss 14:13, 23 May 2007 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 01:42, 23 May 2007 (UTC) And congrats on Falwell!!